1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing mechanism of a lathe, more particularly one, which includes several gripping bars hiding therein instead of sticking out such that switching action of the working platforms can't be interfered with, and the fixing mechanism will move a shorter distance in securing/releasing the working platforms, thus increasing efficiency of the lathe and the safety of operation.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Lathes are important machining apparatuses, and they are grouped into horizontal lathes and vertical ones, which are different in the position of the cutting tools. Referring to FIG. 1, a currently existing vertical lathe 9 includes a supporting frame 91, cutting tools 92, two door planks 93, a rotating disk 94, and two working platforms 95. The cutting tools 92 are positioned in a holding space of the supporting frame 91. The door planks 93 are pivoted to the supporting frame 91 for closing the holding space. Workpieces (not shown) are fixed on respective ones of the working platforms 95. The working platforms 95 are moved into the holding space of the supporting platform 91 in sequence by means of the rotating disk 94 such that the workpieces are machined by means of the cutting tools 92; before each cutting process is started, the door planks 94 will be closed to prevent cutting oil and iron bits from getting out of the holding space to dirty the environment and hurt the workers.
The working platforms 95 have to be firmly fixed to the supporting frame 91 by means of a fixing mechanism as soon as they are moved into the holding space for allowing the workpieces to be machined. A kind of currently existing fixing mechanism for the working platforms 95 is actuated to fix/release the working platforms 95 by means of an oil hydraulic device with springs. And, such fixing mechanisms are usually equipped with gripping claws for releaseably gripping the working platform of a lathe.
The above-mentioned structure has the following disadvantages:
2. The fixing mechanism sticks out for a certain distance: to release a working platform, the gripping claw of the fixing mechanism will have to stick out from the joint between the fixing mechanism and the working platform. Therefore, the gripping claw has to move upwards for a longer distance for allowing the switching action of the working platforms, increasing the length of time spent in switching the working platforms, and reducing efficiency of the lathe. Furthermore, the gripping claw could interfere with the switching action of the working platforms.
1. It isn't environment friendly to use oil hydraulic devices: oil in oil hydraulic devices is prone to pollute the environment, and difficult to dispose of, and oil hydraulic devices consume electric power, and have to be maintained regularly. And, the oil containers occupy much space.